


To Daniel on His 37th Birthday

by seanchaidh



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanchaidh/pseuds/seanchaidh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel may be ascended, but he isn't forgotten. (February 2004)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Daniel on His 37th Birthday

_  
Set before Redemption I  
_

"Hey, Birthday Fairy!"

Hearing her nickname, Master Sergeant Erica Saunders stopped to glance behind her. She was almost done taking down the papers from yesterday's notices. Not too many people called her by the nickname unless they had a mission in mind, and she was their woman for the job. This was her hobby, one way to bring the SGC's community together under these increasingly stressful times. She would print out greetings, a poem or even a picture for each person and post it in the commissary. Her efforts brought a smile and included everyone from all levels and departments.

"Good morning, Lieutenant McLeod," she said, getting off her stepladder. "How's it going so far today?"

"Oh, not too bad considering." The taller man glanced around him for a moment, a conspiratorial smile brightening his face. The room was almost empty, so he didn't really need that dramatic step. Saunders knew the naughtiest of the requests usually involved it anyway. "So, we're still on for Major Ferretti's birthday next week, right?"

She laughed. "Of course. Just bring whatever you want, and I'll make sure it goes up. Within reason, of course."

"Thanks. This is gonna be good." McLeod winked before walking off with an off-tune whistle, leaving Saunders with the feeling he hadn't heard her disclaimer. Oh, well.

She was back in her office a few minutes later, checking her database of names and dates for the current roster of birthday boys and girls. July eighth.... She scrolled down until she found the proper entry. The number of names differed according to the day, but there weren't too many today. Just three: Mavis Keating in Supplies, Captain Gerry Mitchell on SG-4, and Doctor Daniel Jackson on SG-1.

Oh, boy.

Saunders stared at her screen. She'd been meaning to update her listings to include things like new staffing - which she was pretty current on - and the sad, dirty details like reassignments and casualties. While she knew very well Daniel wasn't technically dead - though the idea of him being something else now was a little too weird for her to understand - she'd classified his departure as a reassignment, which meant he was out of her records now.

Daniel had been gone for three or four months. She missed the archaeologist a lot, and she suspected everyone on base did as well. He was a very nice man, always with a friendly smile and a nice comment. He'd been easy on the eyes, too. The SGC was a very stark place ever since.

She sighed and highlighted his name with her mouse. Good-bye, Daniel Jackson. It was good knowing you.

Delete.

Her inbox had items for both Keating and Mitchell, so she collected them to set aside. She usually added the day's notices around noon hour, once she finished the morning's work. She managed to accomplish a few hours' worth when she had her first interruption.

"Um... Ms. Saunders?" She looked up to see Nyan, one of the archaeologists on staff. As one of the few aliens working at the SGC, his birthday was a challenge to pinpoint, but that was another story. He stood awkwardly at the door, his eyes wide and nervous as he waited for acknowledgement. "Have I caught you at a bad time?"

"No, not at all, Nyan," she said as she waved him in. "What can I do for you?"

He was holding a folder, clasping it against his chest. He edged inside, but barely came in past the door. "We have an addition for your board."

"You do?" she asked, sitting up and closing her file. She loved the surprises brought in, and watched eagerly as Nyan came to her desk. He set the folder down and slowly opened it. The moment before she got a glimpse of the materials, she realized what this was probably about. "Oh, Nyan, is this for Doctor Jackson?"

His hand stilled. "Yes, of course. Is there a problem?"

"Well...." In her four years at the SGC, she'd only put up postings for current personnel. It made her life easier, and she didn't have to worry about getting too many names on her list. "I suppose there isn't, but Nyan...."

"We've been talking about this for weeks," he quickly added. "Daniel isn't dead. He's still alive, and we choose to celebrate that fact."

Nyan's quiet voice won her over. Saunders reached out to look inside the folder and smiled at the items she found. Thirty-seven pictures, most of them candid captures from the last few years. She flipped through them one by one, seeing Daniel researching, talking and even joking with both his staff and team. One of her favorites was a posed shot of SG-1 from last year, judging by the faces in the photo and Major Carter's hair. She saw happiness and camaraderie, not like the team that barely existed now.

"I'll see what I can do with this," she finally said. She smiled and looked at Nyan. The younger man seemed pleased, a rosy glow to his cheeks. "Thanks for bringing these by."

"You are definitely welcome," he replied. He chewed on his lip for a moment, blinking as he chose his next words. "I should caution you that SG-1 might not be pleased. I'm sure you're aware that they haven't taken too well to his... passing."

"I know." That was hardly a secret. Passing SG-1 in the halls was like walking on eggshells, and the running joke these days was how long a new fourth member would last before someone - usually Colonel O'Neill - booted them out on their ass. "But I like what you said, Nyan. You have a point."

"Thank you," he said, before taking off from her office like a startled deer.

The remainder of the morning sped by, and she didn't think about the new delivery until it was time to head out. She decided to leave early - around 1145 - with her materials in hand. The commissary was busy with staff members seeking an early lunch. Saunders smiled at a few officers she knew as she headed for the board, then focused her attention on the task at hand.

"Okay..." she murmured to herself as she pulled out the first two entries. They were easy to mount, and she soon had the thirty-seven photos to consider. She looked through them, noting the different sizes and the lack of any particular order among them. She bit her lip as she considered her options, and decided against attempting to put them in any kind of chronological order. A collage would work better, centered around the 8X10 photo from the back of the pile. The more she looked at it, the more she liked it. She loved the half smile curving his lips, even as it looked like he was speaking. His eyebrows were raised in question, and his eyes bright.

There. Saunders smiled at her arrangement before getting her lunch. The special was something best left untouched, but she found an egg salad sandwich that looked appetizing. She took it and a cup of coffee, and headed to her usual table - out of hearing range but definitely within eyeshot. The distance was discrete enough. Her usual lunch partner, Angela Taylor from Staffing, was already there with a half eaten special.

"What _is_ that?" Saunders asked, sitting down and eyeing the tray.

Taylor poked it with her fork. "They said it was scalloped potatoes, but the gray color has me thinking otherwise."

"Among other things." Shuddering, Saunders unwrapped her sandwich. "So how are you today?"

"You wouldn't _believe_ the morning I've had," Taylor said, pushing her tray away. "I was stuck in a meeting with General Hammond all morning talking about team assignments."

"That sounds like fun." Saunders took a bite and glanced at the board. There were six people coming into the commissary, and they all slowed to read today's displays.

"Yeah, some of it was. We've got some new personnel coming in, so we needed to go over where they're being assigned."

"You'll give me their information?" Saunders asked, trying not to talk with a mouthful. She needed both for her records in the benefits department and for the birthday file.

"Of course. We can't let anyone be left out, right?" The smile on Taylor's face faded. "SG-1 is looking for a new fourth again."

Saunders winced. "Ouch, again? What happened?"

"Search me, but it's really becoming the bane of my existence," Taylor sighed. "There was nothing wrong with the last linguist they were assigned. He was perfectly qualified."

"Well, it's a hard act for anyone to follow."

"You said it." Reaching for her cup and finding it empty, Taylor grimaced. "People like Doctor Jackson are hard to come by. Murphy wagers just two missions for the new guy."

"Ow. Who's going in?"

"The general and I were trying to decide between Henderson and Porter. One's better in archaeology, but the other has a broader range of linguists training. I doubt either one will withstand Colonel O'Neill, though. And there's two new archaeologists coming in, but we agreed we wouldn't throw them to the wolves just yet."

"That's considerate," Saunders agreed. "I'd hate to see -"

The volume in the commissary dimmed the moment the first member of SG-1 entered. Saunders trailed off as she saw Major Carter approaching the birthday board. Carter was oblivious to the surreptitious glances and the sympathetic winces. Saunders had a perfect view of her surprise as Carter noticed Daniel's pictures. Her eyes widened, and her mouth firmed.

"Oh, boy," Taylor murmured.

Saunders shushed her, and grasped her mug. Carter hadn't moved yet, but her expression was definitely closed now. That made Saunders nervous, and that wasn't something she really wanted to feel. In her four years as the birthday fairy, she'd never had to worry about anything she'd posted. Why had she agreed to make an exception to her rule? Her hobby was about to be ruined.

"What's she doing?" Taylor whispered.

"I don't know," Saunders replied, and that worried her. Carter was still there, and from what Saunders could see, the major was examining every single photograph posted to the board. Was it a good thing? Saunders didn't know, especially since Carter's entire stance was stiff and her face still looked cold. She was alone at the board, and a few newcomers bypassed the display when they noticed Carter and the focus of her attention. "She's just standing there."

"That can't be good..."

"No." Saunders also wished Taylor would stop talking. The rest of the room was beginning to lose interest in the situation, especially since Carter was just... there. Saunders took an absent-minded sip of coffee, but found the mug empty. She grimaced, and indicated Taylor's empty mug. "Do you want more coffee?"

Taylor gave a distracted yes, so Saunders collected the mugs and headed back to the serving line. She took her time doctoring the drinks, with enough cream for herself and all the sugar Taylor needed. By the time she came back, Teal'c had joined Carter by the board, and the two of them were talking in low voices. Rather, Carter was saying something, and Teal'c had a large hand on her shoulder, listening.

"Well?" Saunders asked.

"I don't know yet," Taylor said. "It's hard to judge with him."

Saunders tried to peer without being obvious, but needed to look away when Teal'c started to look her way. Teal'c didn't seem upset, though that didn't mean anything. She had enough experience with him to know that a change in expression - as slight as the twitch of his lips or a single arched brow - said more than an outburst of emotion, but she just couldn't tell from this angle. Saunders didn't think she wanted to know, either.

She cringed as Colonel O'Neill came in next, looking hungry and determined. His steps faltered when he spotted his team at the board, and his loud greeting faltered once he noticed the pictures. Saunders felt like sliding down her chair and underneath the table.

"Tell me when they've moved away," she told Taylor.

"Well, they haven't yet," came the reply. Saunders focused on her coffee, waiting for the chance to get out of the commissary once the path to the door was clear.

"Um, Erica?" Taylor nudged her with the toe of her shoe. "They're looking at you."

"Oh, god." Not wanting to look up, but suddenly feeling a heavy gaze on her, Saunders finally glanced toward the board. She met Carter's gaze long enough to catch the glare being sent her way. Saunders swallowed hard, feeling embarrassed at the other woman's anger. All she'd done was do Nyan a favor, but he had warned her...

"Go." She heard O'Neill's command easily, and she watched as the colonel ushered his teammates toward the serving line. Satisfied they were on their way, Saunders felt faint as O'Neill made his way over to her table. "Hello, Birthday Fairy."

The warmth of his smile and the teasing lilt in his voice let Saunders regain a shred of her composure. "Colonel O'Neill."

"Thank you," he continued, indicating the board with his head. "It's good to see Daniel's pictures like that."

"It was Nyan's idea," she confessed.

"Ah." O'Neill rocked back on his heels for a moment, hands shoved deeply in his pockets. "Well... thanks."

"You're welcome." And she meant it.

He nodded and took a step back. "I think I'll get the special. There's just something so... satisfying about gray scalloped potatoes."

Saunders watched him wander off to rejoin his team. When he was out of earshot, she murmured to Taylor, "Wow."

"You said it," Taylor said, looking surprised. "That's the first smile I've seen from him in four months."

"Really." The news didn't surprise her, but she felt her anxiety go down. She picked up her coffee mug and smiled. "That's... wow."

A warm feeling filled her chest, and lasted for the rest of the day. Saunders planned on returning every photograph to Nyan when she went to take down the outdated notices on the morning of the ninth, but when she set foot in the commissary, she found a huge gap where the large 8X10 picture of Daniel Jackson used to be.

Colonel O'Neill passed by with his morning coffee, and winked.

Mystery solved.

*fin*


End file.
